


Linn's and Brigitte's date and the drinking night.

by AzraelOverlord



Series: Rogue [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelOverlord/pseuds/AzraelOverlord
Summary: Linn and Brigitte go on their date while others go for a drinking outing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of this side story. There could be two more but probably just one. Hope you guys like it.

Linn and Brigitte were approaching the city limits at leisure speed when Linn calls back to her date, “Hey, Brigitte, we are almost in town. Got any particular wishes where you want to go?”

“Not really, no,” she shakes her head then squeezes with her arms around Linn’s waist a bit tighter, “We could just ride around for a while.” And nuzzles between her shoulder blades.

“Just don’t regret it later,” Linn grins and scrolls through the bike’s setting on the touchscreen. “Found you,” she quips and her grin widens when she finds the settings for how high off the ground the anti-grav pads are keeping the bike. She sets it to double of their current one then while they adjust she checks her left and right and spots a nice wide field for a bit of off-roading. “Brigitte,” she purrs next.

“Yeah? What is it?” She peeks from behind her back, already wondering why they are so much higher off the ground.

“Hold tight.” Linn smirk and gently tilts the bike to the left, giving Brigitte time to get a tighter grip.

Brigitte first does as she was told then asks, “Why am I hoooooo-” but never finishes her question because Linn opened the throttle as far as it would go and steered off the road. 

“Hell yeah!!!” she screams in delight as she zigzags between the rocky outcrops that litter the meadows she drove into.

“Linn!! Nooo!!!” Brigitte screams behind her, but not out of fear but, “This is against the law. The police will be after us!” and as soon as she finishes they can hear wailing sirens and flashing lights behind them.

“This is the Police. Stop your vehicle immediately.” They demand as two anti-grav bikes donning the law enforcement colors are closing in.

Linn looks behind to check, then again starts scrolling through the settings, “I know I saw it somewhere before…”

“What are you doing? Stop!” Brigitte, that is already hearing her father, Winston and Angela lecturing them about how they shouldn’t mess with the law, keeps demanding that Linn stops the bike.

“Aww, is someone afraid of those guys in blue uniforms?” Linn drags, “Found you!” then quips when she finds what she was looking for, “Brigitte, I just knew that if you put this together you would put something like this in and I love you even more for it.”

“What are you talk-” she leans over Linn’s shoulder to look what she found but her eyes go wide when she read Boosters-Ready to engage on the screen, “No. Linn, don’t you daaaaaaa-” she wants to warn her but Linn presses the button which engages two booster engines that are located on each side just above the rear anti-grav pad and they get a massive increase in their acceleration. Leaving the police officers that were chasing them in their dust in mere moments.

They both stop the chase and turn off their light and sirens, “I know only one person that can go that fast and still keep driving the bike.” The first one comments when he flips open his helmet.

“I thought she disliked anti-grav bikes, though.” The second one adds and flips open his helmet too.

First one shrugs and grabs his radio, “Better let others know she is back in town so they don’t chase her.”

“Yeah,” the second one laughs, “She of all people has earned some leeway after what she’s done for us.”

The first one nods with a smile then presses the button on his radio, “Calling all patrols, calling all patrols. Tracer is back in town.” He hears cheers and laughter over the speakers as a response which indicate that all are quite happy to hear that and understand the meaning behind it.

 

“That was awesome!!!” Linn punches the air when the boosters shut down when their charge runs out and they reach the other side of the town and she brings the bike to a spot on a small hill that overlooks the main road leading to it from this side of it.

“You are fucking insane!” Brigitte yells from behind and punches the top of Linn’s helmet.

“Hey,” Linn turns her head to look at her only to see a face-wide grin that Brigitte is wearing.

“Never said I didn’t like it.” She laughs when she sees Linn’s look and takes off her helmet.

Linn first locks the bike’s settings in hover mode then jumps so she flips around to face Brigitte directly and takes off her helmet too. “Oh,” she smirks, “then tell me exactly how much you liked it.” She tells her and fixes some of her stray hairs behind her ear.

“I could tell you,” Brigitte’s arms travel around Linn’s waist then pull her towards her so she is straddling her, “but I’ll rather show you.” She then leans forwards, pushing Linn down on the bike and their lips meet in a kiss.

“Hm…” Linn hums when Brigitte breaks the kiss, “Not quite sure yet,” she thins her eyes and looks away and taps her chin with her finger as if in deep thought. She then looks back at Brigitte, “Care to repeat that, so I can make sure I understand?”

Brigitte tickles Linn’s side first, “You cocky little…” then leans down and repeats her kiss. But this time she doesn’t break it right away and even if she wanted to, Linn’s arms around her neck and on the back of her head wouldn’t let her. 

When the separate to catch their breath, Linn punches the air, “Viva la Blinking!!!”

Brigitte lies down on Linn’s shoulder and knits her brow, “What do you mean by that?”

“You didn’t realize it?” Linn looks at her and caresses her cheek.

“Realize what?” Brigitte closes her eyes as she enjoys Linn’s caress.

“When I blinked us right at the start, we got horny.” Linn grins.

Brigitte jolts upright, “Is this why I’m…?” she looks at Linn with wide eyes.

Linn follows her and sits upright too then wraps her arms around Brigitte’s waist, “Look. I like you and it looks like you like me too.” She pauses to wait for her to respond.

“I do. But this is going too fast…” she shakes her head and looks down.

“Hey,” Linn cups her cheek and raises her head so that their eyes meet again, “I want this to work, so if you want to slow things down, I’m all for it, okay?”

“Mhm,” Brigitte nods then hugs Linn, “Should’ve warned me about it, though.”

“About the getting horny from Blinking part?” Linn lightly squeezes the returned hug.

“Yep,” she leans on her shoulder and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment.

“Well,” Linn chuckles and caresses Brigitte’s back, “now you know.” Then calls for her attention, “Hey,” They end the hug and when their eyes meet again, “Want to go grab something to eat and drink then we head back to Watchpoint and have a little cuddling session tonight?”

“Just cuddling?” Brigitte raises her brow with a cocky smile.

“As much or as little as you are comfortable with.” Linn boops her nose with her finger and laughs when Brigitte goes cross-eyed trying to follow her finger.

“I would like that, yes.” She nods when they share a quick laugh.

“Then we have a plan,” Linn gives Brigitte’s cheek a quick peck then jumps and spins around so she can drive the bike again, “Oh,” then remembers something while she is putting her helmet back on, “Word of warning.”

“Mm?” Brigitte hums when she puts the helmet on as well then wraps her arms around Linn’s waist.

“When we wake up tomorrow,” Linn turns her head to look at Brigitte, “it might not be me who you see.”

“What do you mean by that?” Brigitte wonders as she leans to look at Linn.

“You’ll see,” Linn smiles, “Don’t worry, she’ll know who you are. Just, be patient with her is all I’m asking.” And turns off the hover mode then slowly accelerates towards town.

 

On the other side of town, a van packed with people is driving along the road into it. “We should’ve taken two cars,” Jesse grumbles as he readjusts for the tenth time as he is being squeezed against the side wall of the van on the back bench by Reinhardt’s bulk.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Gabriel, who is in a similar situation on the other side responds.

“Don’t know what you guys are complaining about,” Olivia who sharing the middle bench with Angela and Fareeha joins the conversation, “I’m quite comfortable.”

“As am I,” Amélie who is riding shotgun with Emily next to Rogue behind the wheel in the front adds.

They all laugh when Jesse and Gabriel only grunt in response, then Rogue lowers her window and taps the roof, “How are you two doing up there?”

“I am quite alright. Thank you for asking.” Zenyatta, who decided to join them on their outing when Genji came to tell him that he is going, answers and is sitting on the roof of the van with him. Preferring that over squeezing themselves inside of it with others.

“Same here.” The ninja responds too.

“Hold on for a bit longer,” Rogue adds, “According to Athena’s directions we should be there soon.”

Speaking of, “Rogue, may I interrupt for a moment?” she calls for her attention.

“Go ahead, Athena.” Rogue gives her the green light and closes the window.

“I just caught this interesting piece over the police frequencies. Have you run into any yet?” she asks.

“No,” Rogue shakes her head, “Go ahead and play it.”

“ _Calling all patrols, calling all patrols. Tracer is back in town._ ” Athena plays the exchange that she picked up.

“That’s my girl!” Rogue laughs and punches the air, “She has to tell me what she pulled to get their attention.”

“I assume you know who they are talking about if it wasn’t you?” Athena asks over the coms.

“Yeah,” Rogue smiles, “It’s Linn. She and Brigitte left the Watchpoint riding an anti-grav bike.”

“Should I keep this from Winston and Dr. Zeigler?” Athena asks with a cheery voice.

“Yes on the first, no on the second,” Rogue chuckles and looks at Angela in her rearview mirror, “because she already knows.”

“I didn’t hear or see anything,” Angela leans on Fareeha’s shoulder and winks at Rogue.

“You’re the best, Angie.” Rogue quips and shows Angela thumbs up.

“It will cost you a round of drinks, though.” Angela smiles.

“My, my, accepting bribes now, are we Dr. Zeigler?” Rogue asks with a grin.

“Accepting a drink from a friend can hardly be considered a bribe.” Angela polishes her nails in her shirt then blows at them.

“Fareeha, love,” Rogue call for her as she looks at her in her mirror and when she looks back, “Hold tight to her or I might snatch her from you.” She winks and laughs.

“You are welcome to try,” Fareeha grins and squeezes her hug around Angela’s shoulders a bit tighter.

“Show of hands who wants to see Fareeha and Rogue spar!!!” Olivia shouts and raises her arm, “My money is on Rogue.”

“I’ll put mine on Rogue as well,” Gabriel joins the betting pool.

“Same here,” Emily and, “and me.” Amélie joins in as well.

Fareeha raises her brow, “They sure have confidence in your fighting abilities.”

“Fareeha, darlin’,” Jesse responds, “If you saw what I saw back in that bar, you would think twice before challenging Rogue to a fight.”

“Dungeon?” Emily asks and looks at Rogue.

“Dungeon.” Rogue smiles and nods.

“Who did you fight?” Emily gets curious as she knows how those usually play out and saw Lena fight there a few times too.

“Just some UN grunt,” Rogue waves her off, “who got too nosey for his own good.”

“Wouldn’t call that a fight,” Jesse comments, “it was more you kicking his ass, with style. The dropkick was quite a sight to see.”

“The dropkick?” Fareeha gets interested.

“Yeah,” Rogue nods, then gestures with her free hand, “I run into a wall and blink so I turn my legs to use the wall as a launch pad then when I jump I blink again to close the distance and spin around and deliver the kick into their guts.”

“That’s new.” Emily comments. 

“As was the magnifique free kick she did after that,” Amélie adds with a chuckle.

“Do I want to know?” Fareeha raises an eyebrow.

“I just kicked his head as if kicking a ball in a football free kick.” Rogue laughs.

“Do you have to be so brutal?” Angela asks with gentle eyes when she could picture the fight in her head.

Rogue’s eyes darken, “He got lucky I only found out that Petras ordered the hit on Emily after I was done kicking his ass or he would be waiting for him in hell.”

“Petras ordered the hit on Emily?!” Angela’s eyes go wide.

After taking a deep breath to calm down, because none currently present deserve her anger, Rogue answers, “Yes Angie. Petras ordered the hit on Emily. He was working with Talon.”

“Was?” Fareeha asks.

“Dead. I killed him.” Rogue answers without a single hint of regret in her voice.

“He had a family. Are they…?” Angela asks in concern.

“No. His wife and kid are both alive. Olivia,” Rogue points to her over her shoulder, “is keeping an eye on them. I promised them to keep them safe as they are not responsible for what Petras did.”

“You forgot to mention that the girl is a big fan yours, Rogue.” Olivia laughs.

“I guess she is, yeah.” Rogue smiles and it warms Emily’s heart when she sees that she can still smile like that.

“This is what she drew for her.” Olivia pulls out the drawing she still had since then and shows it to Angela and Fareeha and the trio on the back bench.

“Wow, she is good,” Fareeha comments when she looks at it.

“Let me see, let me see,” Emily stretches her arm to grab the drawing and when Olivia hands it over to her, “This is really good. She drew the moment perfectly.”

“Yeah, I like it too.” Rogue nods then wanted to add something but Athena interrupts her.

“You are arriving at your destination. I reserved a table for the entire group so just tell them your name and enjoy the evening.”

“Thanks, love.” Rogue thanks her and turns to the parking lot in front of The Pass.


	2. Date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linn took Brigitte to a nice restaurant and the gang is drinking on the other side of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Kinda threw a few ideas I got in there. And there will be a 3rd chapter. After all, Rogue needs to be roasted too. Hehe

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” Brigitte comments the restaurant Linn drove them to when they sit down at a nicely decorated table with a flower in a vase and a small lit candle in the center of it.

“Thought I’m gonna take you to some pub and we are just gonna down a few pints while we nibble on peanuts and crackers?” Linn chuckles and looks at her with an amused raised eyebrow while a cocky smile tugs on her lips.

“If I’m honest,” Brigitte shrugs, “Kinda did, yeah. If I take your _mentor_ into account.” And grabs the menu as she spots a waiter already making his way towards them.

“Then you will be surprised again when I tell you,” Linn grab her menu too and starts scanning it, “that this is the exact place where Rogue took Emily when she first visited her at the Watchpoint.”

Brigitte wanted to ask something but the waiter arriving at their table stops her. “Evening, ladies. How may I serve you on this lovely evening?” he greets them and winks at Linn, thinking she is Lena and she has a new lady friend.

Noticing it, Linn knits her brow first then puts two and two together, “Evening and just to clear things up so my twin sister Lena doesn’t get in trouble, my name is Linn and this is my new girlfriend, Brigitte.”

“Ah,” the waiter exhales, “Please, let me apologize.” He lightly bows then explains, “She left quite an impression the last time she came here and we remember her well.”

“A good one, I hope,” Linn waves him off, then winks at Brigitte when she noticed her cheeks getting a bit red when she called her her girlfriend.

“At the start of the evening she was very lovely,” the waiter recalls, then gestures drinking with his hand, “at the end of it, when she got a bit too much to drink, not so much.” And smiles when both Linn and Brigitte laugh and nod, understanding what he is saying. “Now, if you are ready to order?”

“Hm,” Linn hums as she is scanning the menu, but can’t really decide on anything.

Lucky for her, Brigitte comes to her rescue with an interesting idea, “May I ask if you also recall what Lena and Emily had when they were here?”

“Yes, I do.” The waiter nods with a warm smile, already figuring out what she is thinking.

“Then why don’t you bring us what they had,” Brigitte laughs, “After all, she,” and points to Linn, “looks exactly like Lena and I’m,” then at herself, “sort of a redhead, like Emily is.”

The waiter nods and leaves, but still catches Linn, “Including the cute freckles,” when she melts, then piles on the compliments, “though I don’t think she has such strong arms which I absolutely love when they wrap around me.”

Even though her cheeks were burning so hot, they could probably melt steel, Brigitte still manages to retort, “I wouldn’t count her out on that account either. She is no stranger to welding or hammering something together.”

“Really?” Linn’s eyes go wide from surprise as she reaches across the table and grabs Brigitte’s hand in hers.

“Mhm,” she nods, then leans in and kisses Linn’s knuckles, “But don’t tell Rogue. Emily didn’t tell her yet.”

Linn tilts her head in silent question, but then rather then asks it, she changes the subject of the conversation, “Brigitte, did I tell you yet?”

“Tell me what?” she smiles, when she could give it a pretty good guess what Linn will say next.

“That you are very beautiful.” Linn locks eyes with Brigitte’s.

“So are you Linn, so are you.” Brigitte shoots right back.

They stare into each other eyes while holding hands leaned forward on the table and explore the details in each other's pupils and would probably keep doing that if the waiter didn’t interrupt them when he cleared his throat, “Excuse me ladies, but your order is here.” And he gestures to a cart with a big plate covered under a metal dome, a bottle of champagne in a bucket with ice, champagne glasses and two sets of plates and eating utensils.

“Wow,” Linn looks at the cart, “Emily sure went all out.”

Waiter laughs at her reaction then corrects her, “It was Mrs. Oxton that ordered this.”

Seeing the cart and the waiter unloading it, Brigitte leans closer to Linn, “You sure we can even afford this? This looks quite expensive.”

Linn chuckles, “Yes,” then nods, “My girls have me covered.” And shows Brigitte the shinning bracelet on her wrist. “They both insisted I show you a time of your life and not to worry how much we spend.” Linn grins when she realizes who will probably cover this. Her Mexican sister.

 

On the other side of town in a pub, the gang was on their third round and it was now that the tongues got a bit more untangled. “Reyes,” Rogue points at him with her glass, “You mention Italy back in the Rec Room and this guy,” she flicks her head Jesse, “had quite a reaction. So spill the beans.”

“Oh, hell no!” Jesse curses, “Not that. Please.”

But Emily comes to his rescue, “Don’t worry Jesse,” she smiles when he looks at her, “I got a good one about her as well.” And shoots him a wink. The whole table laughs when they see Rogue look at Emily with thinned eyes first, then shrugs, “Fair is fair.”

“Alright,” Gabriel starts, Jesse already pulling his hat over his face, grumbling something, “You all remember the Rialto Op?” He looks at Reinhardt, Rogue, and Angela in turns and continues when they nod. “Well, this happened before that. When we went undercover for a week to gather information before we moved in.” Genji was already shaking in laughter but kept in almost silent for now. Gabriel wets his throat with his beer then continues, “So we all got ourselves some cover jobs. Genji there,” he points at him, “went for a street performer as robot dancer.”

“I have to mention,” he adds in, “I did great. Got nearly 500 bucks in tips on day one.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel smiles, “that part was as planned, what wasn’t planned was when I took a cover job of a janitor at the local restaurant and he,” he points to Jesse, “joined me.”

“Oh, boy,” Jesse tries to make himself as small as possible in his chair, “Here we go.”

“But for some reason,” Gabriel shakes his head, “he thought it would be a great idea to hit on the local girls. And the owner noticed that he does have some potential in that area.”

That brings Jesse right back upright, “Well, who can resist my charming self?” he grins.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and joins the other as they laugh at that before continuing, “So he puts him on the waiter job but that’s where he fucks it all up.” Jesse wants to retort but he shuts him up, “No, let me finish. He goes out there, apron and all, and walks straight to this lady that everyone knew,” he then looks at Jesse, “Well, everyone but him, that she is trouble.”

“How could I know?” Jesse can’t stay silent this time, “It was my first time.”

“Mhm,” Gabriel gives him a sidelong look, “then tell me why every other waiter there avoided her like a plague? Anyway. He walks to her and greets her in this most broken Italian I have ever heard. _Bone-a-sera, signora. Can I-ah get you-ah something to drink-ah?_ ” The table explodes into laughter when they hear that and it takes them a better part of five minutes to catch their breaths. All but Jesse, who hid his face beneath his hat again and got really low in his seat again.

“Even I almost lost it while I was performing,” Genji adds while still chuckling a bit, “when I heard that over the coms.”

“And this lady then slowly raises her head and looks at him with such a judging eyes you wouldn’t believe,” Gabriel continues with his story, “and goes in perfect English if somewhat accented, _If you could, cowboy, bring me another waiter while you work on your Italian in the cave you crawled out of?_ ”

“She said that?!” Rogue leans forward with wide eyes and a face-wide smile.

“Word by word.” Gabriel nods, “But that didn’t sit right with this _badass_ and he points his finger at her and slips on god knows what when he takes a step forward, waves his arms, hits the platter this passing waiter was carrying and the content flies all over the place. Some of it landing on this pair of guys in expensive looking suits who get up and put two and two together right of the bad and make a beeline for Jesse.”

“They were pretty big fellas,” Jesse adds under his hat.

“They were,” Gabriel nods, “and one of them picks him up by his collar but gets his ticket punched right of the bat, which by the way,” he looks at Jesse, “was a nice right hook.” Then refocuses on the others and continues, “but the other one pulls out a gun, but I didn’t recruit Jesse for his good looks, so that gun was in his hand for about a split of second because it gets shot out of it, but this is where his troubles start. The whole restaurant was owned and run by the mafia so everyone wants a piece of Jesse now. And he had to make a run for it.”

“Huu,” Olivia waves herself off, “Those guys are not to be messed with. Even now”

“Exactly,” Gabriel nods, “So he bolted from that place and now I hand this over to Genji, who saw what happened next.”

And all eyes now focus on the ninja, who chuckles first then nods and starts, “Yes, Commander Reyes at the time asked me to keep an eye Jesse so he doesn’t completely blow our cover and I stopped performing and follow him on the rooftops. He runs for a few streets then loses his pursuers a sits down on this bench to take a breather. But local kids had other ideas.”

“They took my hat,” Jesse adds and looks at the others while trying to light up a cigar which gets swatted out of his mouth before fire from his light ever touches it by Angela who was sitting next to him.

“No smoking.” She points a judging finger at him.

“Okay, doc.” He shrugs.

“Yes,” Genji continues, “one of them grabs his hat and runs for it. And he is running after him. All the way to the biggest square in town which was packed with a massive crowd.”

“I wish I caught the lil’ bastard before he got there.” Jesse lowers his head.

“Me too, Jesse.” Genji first nods then started to laugh, “but then this wouldn’t be so funny. He tracks the kid all through that crowd all the way to the very front of it.”

“And I catch him.” Jesse pushes the tip of his hat up with his finger to look at others at the table.

“And you catch him, lift him up and grab your hat out of his hands.” Genji is barely keeping his laughter down now. As is Gabriel who knows what happened next. “Problem was that that crowd was there for a reason.” Genji is taking deep breaths between his sentences now just to be able to tell this part until the end, “The Pope was visiting that town.” He explodes after he finishes that one. And the rest of the table that is connecting the dots is starting to laugh as well, “so picture this. Jesse is holding this kid by the back of his collar in the air, putting back on his hat between the podium where the Pope is talking and the crowd that gathered to listen to his speech.” Genji gestures holding something in the air but can’t keep at it, because like everyone else at the table he has to hold his sides as he laughs so hard. “And, and,” Genji continues through his laughter, “he sees where he ended up, tips the edge of his hat at the Pope and goes, _Mi scusi!_ ” which sends the table into an even harder laughing fit.


	3. How Rogue joined RAF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily tells the story of how she and Rogue met for the first time. But it's not the time Rogue remembers.

“Overwatch,” a police officer that just walked into the pub for a cold one after her shift was over, shakes her head at the bartender, “Always a rowdy bunch. How much did they have so far?” she asks and places her order.

“They are working on their sixth round but had a few rounds of shots in between them,” the bartender answers and serves her her beer.

“Get them another round and put it on my tab,” she orders and takes a swig out of her glass. She follows the waiter with her eyes as he takes them the round and raises her glass in cheers when they all turn and look at her and return the gesture by raising their glasses before taking a drink out of them. 

 

“Look, Jesse,” Rogue looks at him after she finished drinking, “I know its Emily’s turn to tell a story about me but can you give me a moment? I want to say hi to that beauty at the bar.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow and chuckles, “You have your fiancé to your left, your _very_ good friend to your right and you still want more?”

“It’s not like that, love,” Rogue waves him off, takes another swing from her glass and stands up, “I introduced her to her girlfriend and want to check how things are working out for them.”

“Go on then,” he flicks his head towards the bar, “I can wait.”

“You’re the best,” Rogue blinks around the table and hugs him around his shoulders then snatches his hat, jumps back so he can’t make a grab for it and dons it herself. She runs her fingers over the rim, “Be back in a jiffy.” And blinks towards the bar.

“My hat,” Jesse drags with mock sad eyes and stretches his arm to grab it, fully knowing that he can’t reach her.

 

“Heya, Andrea,” Rogue greets the off-duty officer who bought them the round.

“Hello, Lena,” she greets her back but knits her brow when she notices the cybernetics.

“Don’t ask,” she shakes her head, “and call me Rogue.” then sits at the stool next to her and gestures to the bartender for a beer for herself and whatever Andrea is having. “How are you and that girl you were seeing, how’s that going?”

“I’m fine, just got off my shift for today.” She answers then wets her throat before continuing, “and to answer your other question, it’s so-so. I want to get more serious about it, but she just can’t decide.”

“Mmm,” Rogue nods while drinking, “I got lucky. Emily was in it full throttle right from the start.”

“Guess I’ll wait for a bit more,” Andrea shrugs then give Rogue a side-long look, “Didn’t know your rode anti-gravs now.”

“Me?” Rogue points to herself, “Anti-gravs? Psht, never.” And shakes her hand in front of her face.

“But they called over the radio that they saw you riding one.” Andrea tilts her head, thinking that Lena is pretty distinct looking and is impossible to be mistaken for someone else as such.

“That was my twin sis, Linn. She went on a date with her new girlfriend,” Rogue explains then pumps up her chest, “Arranged by yours truly.” Grinning like a cat with cream and takes another swig from her glass before adding, “And I wouldn’t be caught dead riding an anti-grav.”

Andrea chuckles, clinks glasses with Rogue again and empties hers then asks, “Why the hate? They are pretty comfortable. No bumping or shaking as you are floating above the ground.”

“Exactly,” Rogue points a finger at her and smiles widely, “What’s the point of a bike if not the rumble of the twin-head and the shaking you get as the tires grip the road while you lean through the curves.”

Andrea wanted to retort but Rogue stops her with a raised hand as she chugs down the last of her beer then points to their table where she noticed Jesse making an ass out of himself again with her peripheral vision as he tries to balance on a chair. She then blinks so that he doesn’t tip off as he was already losing his balance and would fall on his ass if she didn’t blink in to support him with her back. “Jesse McCree,” she picks off the hat from her head and puts it on his, “Do you really want to give us another story to tell to others?” She chuckles and shrugs towards Andrea who laughs and nods in response.

“This is actually pretty comfy,” Jesse laughs as he crosses his legs with one still on the chair that is tilted on its two back legs and sits on Rogue’s back. “Might stay this way for a bit.” He shrugs.

“On your arse you go then,” Rogue grins and back kicks the chair so it flies under the desk then jumped away so Jesse is sent on his ass and offers the table and rest of the pub a good reason to laugh. She walks back to her seat, “The thanks I get for helping a mate out.” She smiles, shaking her head.

“You alright, Jesse?” Angela offers him a helping hand getting up as she giggles.

“Yeah,” he takes the offered hand and gets to his feet, “Nothing hurt but my pride.”

“You sure you still have any of that?” Gabriel laughs.

“’bout this much.” Jesse shows him a very small gap between his index finger and his thumb as he pulls his chair from underneath the table and sits down. “Now,” he leans forward on the table and locks his eyes on Emily, “You owe us a story.”

“Hm,” Emily taps a finger on her chin, “I can think of a few right now, but,” she winks at Rogue, “I think I’ll tell you guys the one that I think she,” then hugs her over her shoulders, “forgot about.”

“Forgot about?” Rogue knits her brow.

“Mhm,” Emily nods, “at least I think you did since you told them that we first met during the Uprising.”

“But we did first meet during the Uprising.” Rogue insist.

“No, we’ve met before.” Emily smiles and releases Rogue’s shoulders, “So just lean back and listen with the rest.” She waits until Rogue leans back on her backrest then wets her throat with her beer and starts, “So I’m walking down the street in Row’s after we went out for a dinner with my parents when this shout, _You there! Stop!_ , catches my attention and I turn to look only to see Rogue here, spraying a graffiti under an overpass and the one shouting was a police officer.” She smiles and nods at her when she hears Rogue inhale sharply when this little she just said jogs her memory enough and she remembers the event. Emily then refocuses her attention on the others and continues, “But I must first tell you how she looked like back then.”

“C’mon, pet,” Rogue grumbles, “No one needs to know _that_.”

“Oh,” Emily smirks, “But they do. Anyway. Her hair was bleached white, and she had an under shave.” She giggles when she hears Rogue facepalming, “And she wore a black jacket with metal studs on the shoulders and a black shirt. She wore torn black and white striped tights and ankle high boots which also had metal studs in them.” The whole table is laughing as they imagine Rogue wearing that while she pounds her forehead with her fist, cheeks getting more red in them with each moment that passes.

“Tell me there’s a picture of her looking like that,” Jesse laughs.

“Found it!” Olivia chirps, “But I think it will spoil the story if I show you now.” But she shows it to Emily and Rogue. 

The latter buries her face in her palms, “Oh my god. What was I thinking back then,” shaking her head.

Emily laughs for a bit before resuming her story, “Here comes the fun part. She doesn’t even look at the officer, only pockets her can of spray and runs for it. Right towards us.”

“Sweet, I beg you. Don’t continue,” Rogue now bangs her head against the table as she realizes what is coming next.

Emily caresses her back while she asks the others, “You ready for this?” and when they nod, “Still don’t know what she was looking at but she is sprinting as fast as she can, and she is pretty fast, and,” Emily then stops caressing Rogue’s back as she needs both of her hands to punch the palm with her fist, “runs dead smack into a light pole. The thing rang like a bell from how hard she hit it.” And the table explodes into laughter.

“It still shows the consequences from it,” Jesse laughs.

“Fuck you, Jesse,” Rogue flips him off as she continues to bang her head against the table from embarrassment, then jolts upright as if lightning had struck her, “Hold on a tick!” And she connects a few dots that she didn’t quite put together until now. “If I remember this right,” she points a finger at Emily and thins her eyes in thought, “I knocked myself out back then.”

“Wha-a-t?” Angela asks, half concerned of how hard she must’ve hit that pole to knock herself out and half laughing at how funny it is to picture Lena doing that and rest of the table is sent into another laughing fit.

“Laugh it up, you twats,” Rogue curses then before continuing, “But next thing I know I’m in the Row’s police station as I got busted for drawing graffiti all over the Row’s and I get offered to serve the country or jail time.”

“Wait, wait,” Gabriel stops her, “Are you saying that that is the time when you joined the RAF?”

“Yep,” Rogue nods and grins, “Then I got into Overwatch and you know the rest.” She pumps her chest with pride as she crosses her arms and leans on the backrest.

“This is all good and fine, but,” Jesse wipes tears from his eyes as he laughs so hard, “can we please take a moment and realize that the fastest woman in the world ran into a light pole so hard that she knocked herself out?!” 

That comment causes everyone to start laughing again and this time Rogue joins them because if she is completely honest, it is pretty funny. She even takes it a step further and mimics a pole with her fist and tilts her head forward, hitting it, “Dooong.” Quite a few of them can’t take it anymore and they sprawl on the table hitting it with their palms as they laugh their asses off.


	4. Linn, Brigitte and Linn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author of this chapter takes no responsibility for any and all meltdowns from cuteness overdose. You have been warned. XD

And while the gang was laughing their asses off while ordering more rounds, Linn and Brigitte were enjoying a lovely evening as they finished their meal and drank the champagne. “Brigitte,” Linn calls for her attention as she wipes her mouth with a paper napkin.

“Mmm?” she hums and she looks at her while she empties her glass.

“This was a lovely evening and all, but,” Linn says as she tries to keep a yawn down, but, “I’m up for tha- _yaaawn_ -t cuddling real soon.” it gets the better of her.

“Yeah,” Brigitte smiles, “I had a pretty eventful day too.” And shoots Linn a wink.

“Heck,” Linn shakes her head, trying to keep her eyelids open, “You might need to drive the bike.” and yawns again.

“Then we better get moving,” Brigitte laughs at how sleepy Linn looks, “or you might fall asleep right here and now.” Then gestures to the waiter for a check.

“Don’t worry about that,” Linn, half asleep already, drags, “It’s covered.” And the waiter's gesture confirms it.

“Okay,” Brigitte nods then walk around the table and help Linn to get up and they leave the restaurant and head to the bike.

But while she was helping her get there, Linn fell asleep and, “Hi, Brigitte,” the other Linn wakes up and greets her as they reach the bike.

Despite the warning, Brigitte still gets a bit startled by her demeanor, “Hello.” And she gently guides her to the passenger seat on the bike and offers her the helmet.

Linn sheepishly grabs the helmet and puts it on and sits on the bike then taps the drives spot in front of her, “Brigitte takes Linn back to Watchpoint?” while tilting her head.

“I’m sorry, Linn,” Brigitte apologizes, as she is still trying to wrap her head around how big the difference is between them, “She did warn me, but…” then gets cut off by Linn as he wraps her arms around her.

“This Linn likes you too, very much.” She quips as she squeezes her hug a bit tighter.

Brigitte can’t help herself but chuckle, ‘ _Glad this part is the same._ ’ and returns the hug. Then climbs on the bike, dons the helmet and starts it. “Is Linn tired a bit?” she asks as she reverses out of the parking spot.

“Mmm,” she hums as she wraps her arms around Brigitte’s waist, “Maybe just a bit, yes.” And nuzzles into her back.

They have a pleasant ride back to the Watchpoint and thanks to the chill of the late evening’s air Linn loses the drowsiness that was plaguing her and she surprises Brigitte when they dismount and take off their helmets by throwing her arms around her shoulder and kisses her. “See,” she smiles when they break the kiss and she leans away to arm’s length, “Linn likes you.”

Brigitte smiles back, “I believed you when you said it,” then scruffs her spiky hair, “but I don’t mind if you show me too.” And gets the cutest giggle she ever heard for her effort, ‘ _She is so cute!_ ’ She grabs her hand and they walk deeper inside the Watchpoint to head to the sleeping quarters but when they reach a split where the left path leads to her room and the right one to Rogue’s, Linn wants to head right. “Where are you going? My room is that way.” She points to the left.

“To Rogue’s room?” Linn looks at her with wide eyes and tilts her head.

“Don’t want to sleep with me?” Brigitte asks, caressing Linn’s cheek.

She leans into the caress then lower her head and looks at Brigitte with upturned eyes, “I can sleep with you?”

‘ _Oh, god! I’ll die from cuteness overdose if she keeps this up._ ’ Brigitte barely manages to fight saying that out loud, “Of course you can, silly.” And leans in to kiss Linn’s forehead, “You’re my girlfriend, after all.” And fails to fight back a chuckle that escapes her when she sees Linn’s cheeks get a pretty good shade of red after she said that.

“Yeay!” Linn quips and punches the air, “Turn around.” Then gestures for Brigitte to turn her back to her and when she does after shrugging, she jumps on her back and when Brigitte immediately figures out what she wants and holds her thighs, she pecks her cheek, “I have a girlfriend.” Then nuzzles into it.

“And I seem to have gotten two for one,” Brigitte laughs and starts walking towards her room.

“Two?” Linn stretches her neck to look at her, and muses, “You cheating on Linn already?”

“Like a boss,” she laughs, “with other Linn.”

“Uuuu,” Linn drags, “Brigitte is such a bad girl.” Then pecks her cheek again, “But Linn is cool so I don’t mind.” And leans on her shoulder, giggling.

“Silly,” Brigitte laughs, ‘ _But seriously! Can she stop it for a second? I like cute things but she takes it to a whole new level. And note to self: Ask Emily if Lena can be this cute too._ ’ They reach Brigitte’s room soon after. “Here we are.” She tells her when the doors open. 

And Linn looks around the room for a bit, “Wow,” but then her eyes lock on something she spots on Brigitte’s bed. “Let me down, let me down.” And she taps her shoulder with urgency. Brigitte does as asked and lets go of her legs then can’t help it but laugh when she sees Linn walking from behind her in a lowered posture, “Here kitty, kitty.” Then blitzkriegs the big plush cat she has on her bed, “Gotcha!” She cuddles with it for a bit then squeezes it to her cheek and looks at Brigitte, “Look, look! I caught a kitty.”

‘ _C’mon! I asked you to stop. Not dial it up tenfold._ ’ Brigitte’s heart melts, “Hold it like that for a bit.” Then pulls out her phone when she decides that she need to share this with others and points the phone’s camera towards Linn who freezes in place. She takes the photo. “Okay, this is my new background.” And replaces the cat’s picture she had until then with this one then walks to Linn, who is still frozen in place with blanks eyes, “Hey, you okay?” but Linn doesn’t respond so she gently shakes her shoulders, “Linn! Hey! What’s wrong?”

Linn now slowly turns her head to look at Brigitte and blinks her eyes twice before asking, “Brigitte is nice, right?”

“Yes, I’m nice.” Brigitte knits her brow, wondering what is going on and why has Linn’s behavior changed.

“Brigitte won’t hurt Linn?” she tilts her head and lets go of the plushy she was clutching.

“No,” Brigitte shakes her head, “Why would I wan-UF!” and wants to ask but Linn jumps at her, knocking them both to the floor.

“Don’t hurt Linn.” She starts to cry as she nuzzles into Brigitte’s chest, “I’ll be good, just don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t hurt. Ever. You hear me?” Brigitte caresses the back of Linn’s head and holds her tighter. 

“Okay,” Linn sniffles when Brigitte’s words seem to calm her down, “That mean lady with different eyes kept flashing me with lights and then poke me with needles and then yelled that she wants the other Linn. That I’m useless and she said other mean things to me.”

Putting two and two together, “I’m sorry Linn,” Brigitte apologizes because the flash from the camera seems to have awoken some bad memories for Linn, “I just took a picture. Look,” then shows her the phone, “you look so cute here.”

Linn first chuckles then points at the picture, “But this is wrong.”

“Huh? What’s wrong with it?” Brigitte asks when she can’t find anything wrong with the picture.

“How do you…?” Linn looks at the phone and grabs Brigitte’s hand, “Can you set it to take another?” and gives up on figuring it out by herself.

“Yeah, sure,” Brigitte taps a few buttons, “Here. It’s set. Just press this button,” and hovers her finger over one to show Linn what to do, “when you want to take a picture.”

Linn climbs higher so she nuzzles into Brigitte’s cheek then points the camera at them and presses the button. No bad memories surface this time. “See,” she smiles as she points to Brigitte’s smiling face in the picture, “this is right now.”

“Can you get any cuter?!?” Brigitte hugs Linn tightly when she figures out what she just did and what was wrong with the first picture.

Linn giggles then pushed out of the hug and raised herself on her elbow so she can look at Brigitte’s face, “Brigitte.”

“Mmm?” she hums, fixing some of Linn’s hair behind her ear.

“I love you,” Linn says with a serious face and leans in so their lips meet.

They break the kiss only when they start running out of air. “Can you at least wait for me to respond?” Brigitte chuckles and cups Linn cheek, “I love you too.” Then pulls her down for another kiss.

“You kiss differently than that French lady,” Linn comments when they break the kiss and get up from the floor.

“French lady?” Brigitte knits her brow in thought as she starts taking off her clothes. “Oh, you mean Amélie. You kissed her?”

Linn first finishes taking off her shirt then barrels at Brigitte from behind, “I had to.” She quips apologetically, “The spider caught me and it’s her only weakness.”

“And who told you that?” Brigitte hums when she turned around and wrapped her arms around Linn’s waist.

“Rogue did,” Linn looks at her with upturned eyes. “Then showed me how and I tried it too.” Then punches the air, “And we defeated the spider lady!”

Brigitte laughs and scruffs Linn’s hair, “Good job.” Then lets go of her and wanted to continue getting ready for bed, but Linn interrupts her.

“Uuu,” She hums as she runs her hand over the gear tattoo Brigitte has on her shoulder, “The spider lady has a spider on her back, but this is nice too.”

“I got it when I joined the Guild but,” she explains then boops Linn’s nose, “let’s get ready for bed. It’s getting late.”

“Okay,” Linn nods, strips to her underwear in record time and dives into bed. “Mine.” She cuddles with the plush cat again.

“Oh?” Brigitte joins her under the covers, “And who will hug me then?”

Linn immediately dumps the plush toy behind her back and wraps her arms around Brigitte and nuzzle into her chest, “I will.”

Brigitte laughs then wraps her arms around Linn too, “Good night Linn.”

“Good night, Brigitte.” Linn returns the wish and soon sleep takes them both into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for this side-story hope you liked it.


End file.
